


Dark Lines

by Nebelkatze



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, PWP, Smut, Tattoo Kink, these two are too cute i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebelkatze/pseuds/Nebelkatze
Summary: Alex Standall really loves Justin Foley and his tattoos.





	Dark Lines

_Alex Standall has always adored Justin Foley and his supidly beautfiul tattoos. He never could help but stare when Justin would undress in the locker room, or when he would play basketball without a shirt because it was too hot. Well, he couldn't deny his tattoo kink, but Justins tattoos were kind of special. More often than not Alex imagined how it would be to trace them with his tongue, to kiss along the dark lines and making Justin shudder.. and.. and_  
_„Standall!“, somebody ripped him out of his thoughts and he decided to never think about stupid Justin Foley and his stupid tattoos ever again, because he would never get a chance to touch him._  
_… at least he wouldn't think about him in school at daytime._  
  
  
  
The look on Alex' face was pure lust, his pupils were blown and Justin couldn't help it, he adored him.  
„I really love you, you know? I do.“ whispered Alex and began kissing Justins neck, trailing down further and stopping at his chest tattoos. He was tracing the lines of it with his tongue, achieving goosebumps from the other boy.  
Never has Justin felt like this. Loved, wanted and safe. He never thought he would feel like this with Alex, but he did. He really did.  
„I love you too, Alex. So, so much“, he whispered, even softer than Alex did, afraid that he would ruin the moment if he would speak to loudly, wanted to be sure that every word was made for Alex and only heard by Alex. Then he closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the look on his boyfriends face, how he admired his tattoos and kissed every single inch of them.  
  
Soon after that he came to his favorite tattoo, the semicolon on Justins wrist. It was his smallest, but the most meaningful. The significance of it frightened and made Alex truely happy at the same time, because he knew that Justin was in a dark place in the past and still isn't a hundred percent better now. But he know that Justin could have just ended it but decided against it and Alex couldn't be more happy about this fact, because he couldn't imagine a world without Justin. He can relate to Justins dark thoughts, though, with his father being ignorant and restrictive. His dad wasn't abusive, not like Justin stepdads have been, but everybody has to carry their own package, right? 

While Justins past was filled with bruises and sometimes even broken bones, tears and angst, Alex past was filled with starving himself and nausea. They both just wanted to fit in to this cruel world but it just didn't work - _The broken people are the most beautiful,_ thought Alex while he kissed it as soft as he could. His lips ghosted over the tattoo and Justin opened his eyes, glimmering with tears but his lips were pulled in a half smile, the one that Alex fell in love.

They held eye contact while he kissed it over and over again, tried to put every single word he was to afraid to say in this gesture and Justin knew, he knew exactly what Alex thought and felt. Because he felt the same.  
„Never leave me“, whispered Justin breathless, aroused and at the brink of tears of being overly emotional at the same time. „Never“, promised Alex, whispering the word into Justins skin, wanting it to mark Justin just like his tattoos, so he would never forget, always know who he belonged to. 

 

Slowly they slipped out of their boxershorts, the only clothes they still had on and both groaned at the pleasure when their cocks brushed against each other.  
Alex moved his hips, pressing Justin more into the matress which squeaked at every movement but since they were alone, they didn't really pay attention to it.  
The brunette pulled Alex as close as possible, digging his fingernails in his back, leaving red marks on the pale skin, He would cherish those later.  
A broken moan left Alex mouth, he liked it when the other boy got so rough, it was the small line between loving and hurtful that Alex aroused so much.  
„Want you“, murmured Alex inbetween kisses, his voice hoarse and thick with arousal. „Want you more“, mumbled Justin and licked over Alex soft lips, earning another moan. 

Approval enough for Alex, he slid his hand inbetween the both of them and began massaging Justins cock, just slowly and very very soft, to tease him a bit but also to make it last as long as possible. They had all the time in the world in this night and Alex wanted to savor every single second of it.

 

Alex has always adored the way Justin looked at him when he would slide into him - trough lidded eyes and dark, long lashes, pupils blown and pure bliss written across his face.  
He peppered kisses along his boyfriends jawline, neck and collarbone, dipped his tongue into the little hole between shoulder and collarbone, tried to remember every inch of his body, trying to print it on his tongue to never forget it. Never forget how it felt to be in love, love so pure and real that scares you and burn you alive. The best feeling in the world, being in love and being loved. 

Pushing as far as he could he pressed his eyes close, nuzzling his face in Justins neck and as soon as he was fully inside him he let out a shaky breath he didn't realized he was holding. He was always very quiet during sex, wanted to savour all the little moans and broken noises that left Justins beautifully sinful mouth, and those pinkish lips instead. 

Justin grabbed Alex bum and pressed him even closer,  
_never wanting to let him go._

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write filth but it became super emotional. I just love these two.  
> This is my first fic i posted on here – and i'm planning on posting more. So if you liked it, i would appreciate if you show me in form of kudos or even comments :) thank you so much for reading!  
> btw, if you find any mistakes pls tell me, english is not my native language.


End file.
